Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device for displaying images. Although the present disclosure is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for reducing manufacturing cost and improving an aperture ratio in the display device.
Description of the Background
In response to the development of the information society, demand for a variety of display devices for displaying images is increasing. In this regard, a range of display devices, such as liquid crystal display (LCD) devices, plasma display panels (PDPs), and organic light-emitting display devices, have recently been used.
Many display devices provide touch-based input interfaces enabling users to intuitively and conveniently input data or instructions directly to devices, rather than using conventional input systems, such as buttons, a keyboard, or a mouse.
To provide such touch-based input interfaces, the ability to sense a user touch and accurately detect touched coordinates is required.
In this regard, in the related art, a touch sensing method selected from among a variety of methods of touch sensing, such as resistive touch sensing, capacitive touch sensing, electromagnetic induction, infrared (IR) touch sensing, and ultrasonic touch sensing, enables touch sensing.
In addition, regarding the use of touchscreens in display devices, development has been undertaken toward touch sensors disposed within the display device. In particular, the development of in-cell display devices using common electrodes disposed on the bottom substrate as touch sensing electrodes is ongoing.
However, in-cell display devices require detailed processing since a touch sensing electrode must be formed. This increases fabrication costs and may require an extended period of time for fabrication, thereby lowering the price competitiveness of products.